


Bad Influence

by MissCorkyCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Overworking, Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, juushirou needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCorkyCat/pseuds/MissCorkyCat
Summary: Juushirou’s trying to catch up with paperwork when someone decides he needs a break.
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Kudos: 50





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Just a little ficlet inspired by Bad Influence – Pink, because Shunsui is definitely a terrible distraction to Juushirou.

Shunsui crept down the corridor to Juushirou’s door and peaked into his partner’s office. As usual his favourite person was sat at his desk staring at paperwork and sighing. He could use a break and Shunsui guessed he hadn’t taken one in hours, judging by the lines etched in his forehead and bags under his eyes. Well that was what he was here for, to get his white-haired beauty to sleep, eat and relax. At least that was the plan, he’d have to see how much of a protest Juushirou was going to put up. “Juushirouuuuuu!” He sang, peeking around the door with a cheeky smile. 

"Yes, Kyouraku Taichou?" Juushirou questioned, an amused smile on his lips as he slowly raised his eyes from his work. He always enjoyed Shunsui’s surprise visits, even if they distracted him from the ever-growing paperwork pile on his desk. Shunsui just grinned at Juushirou, slowly walking toward him without a word. Shunsui was clearly up to something and that wasn’t always necessarily a good thing for Juushirou. Standing slowly and grimacing at the sound of his joint clicking, he moved from behind the desk and toward the other man. "Shunsui, what are you-" He was abruptly cut off by a kiss as Shunsui quickly closed the distant between them, hands snaking around his waist and pulling him closer. Separating from the kiss to catch his breath Juushirou was suddenly picked up by the larger man, frantically throwing his arms around Shunsui’s neck in surprise with a startled yelp. It took a moment before he realised Shunsui was calmly moving them towards the small bedroom attached to his office. Originally it had just been set up for when his flare ups were at their worse, somewhere he could lie down while the pain medication kicked in that wasn’t obvious to the entire barracks. Sure, they knew he was sick but not to what extent, especially as he had gotten worse recently following a partially hard and cold winter. Juushirou just let out a small laugh and smiled up at his partner, deciding for once not to protest the interruption. He could already feel his eyes closing as he leaned further into Shunsui’s chest. Maybe it was time to just surrender to his partner and let himself be taken care off, regardless of the work still left to do. Settling down on the soft bed below him and trying to stifle a yawn, he mumbled out the last lazy thought going through in his head, “You always were a bad influence on me.” Slowly nodding off to the soft chuckles of the man next to him.


End file.
